Generally, the display apparatus adopting gate on array (GOA) technology can be divided into two parts, which are the external circuit board and the display panel. The external circuit board is disposed with a timing controller and a level shift circuit. The display panel includes a plurality of pixels and is disposed with a plurality of source lines, a plurality of gate lines and a gate driver circuit comprising a plurality of shift registers which are directly formed the substrate of the display panel. The timing controller is configured to provide a plurality of clock signals to the level shift circuit; and the level shift circuit is configured to convert high and low voltage levels of the received clock signals into another high and low voltage levels and transmit the converted clock signals to the gate driver circuit through the wires on the display panel. Thus, the gate driver circuit can generate gate pulses according to the converted clock signals.
However, if dust particles are fallen on these wires during the display panel manufacturing or assembly processes, a short-circuit issue may occur while the converted clock signals are being transmitted from the level shift circuit to the gate driver circuit. As a result, the circuit components in the display apparatus may be damaged by the short-circuit issue.